


Like Father Like Daughter

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, everyone is happy, hux is still stiff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Hux is having a difficult time after returning to being emperor after honeymooning with Kylo, and then Millicent goes missing.
Written for Huxloween prompt: Cats





	

Emperor Hux was exceedingly tired of meetings. As soon as he’d come back from his honeymoon with Kylo he’d been called to various negotiations with planets looking to join the Order’s new empire and many briefings with his advisors concerning the goings on of the planets already in the empire. The last one was about a rebellion on an inner rim planet that had ignored their offers to negotiate. They’d decided to quash it. He’d just need to spin the thing to make the Order look benevolent. It was fortuitous that the Emperor was a gifted orator. But for now he would relax and spend the evening with his husband.

As he walked down the polished halls of his imperial home he caught sight of his love kneeling in the garden, feeding the large black tomcat that’d they’d seen hanging around the palace gardens for a few weeks before they left for their honeymoon. The thing looked filthy, with one eye and an ear missing its top half. It was almost as if it had been sliced off. Kylo had wanted to bring the thing into their home but Hux had forbid it. He wanted that menace nowhere near his beautiful Millicent. He’d even stopped letting her out to the gardens as he had been doing since they were planet side. There was no telling where that monstrosity had been.

“Kylo,” Hux said as he stepped out into the courtyard. Kylo turned his head and the tomcat took off like a fire had been lit under it. “What are you doing with that thing?” Kylo clicked his tongue.

“He isn’t a thing Hux, his name is Anakin and I was feeding him.” Kylo said, standing up and moving to embrace his husband. He kissed Hux deeply.

“I’m sure your grandfather would be so proud that you named a common alley cat after him.” Hux said, sneering.

“Honestly, Hux, I don’t know why you are so mean to him. I always thought you liked cats.” Kylo said, stepping back from his husband and moving toward the palace.

“Because it is ugly and filthy. Who knows what diseases it carries?” Hux said, following Kylo in and down the hall towards their apartments.

“Hmmm,” Kylo said, pushing their door open, “I seem to recall you coming to fall in love with a thing you initially believed ugly and filthy. I even recall you being patient enough to convince medical to secretly test said thing before you took it to bed.” Kylo said, turning to his husband and smirking. Hux’s face went red with indignation.

“That’s not . . .” he said, sputtering “That’s not the same thing at all.”

Kylo just shook his head and walked to the closet to hang up his jacket and change into something more comfortable than the fine clothing he wore around the palace grounds. He’d complained profusely when Hux had insisted he dress as a full knight during the day. By all rights, he claimed, he should be able to wear whatever he wanted being the second in command of the empire. Hux, however, would hear none of it. Kylo would dress like a ruler or be confined to their apartments and naked. Kylo only conceded to wear the clothing because he wanted to continue using the training facility. Hux slipped off his jacket and sat on the bed to pet his third in command.

“Good evening darling,” Hux cooed, scratching the underside of the orange cat’s chin. She stretched and yawned. “A difficult day keeping the pillows in line I’m sure?” he told her as she climbed into his lap. She was a great deal heavier since they came back from their honeymoon. He’d chalked it up to the maids spoiling her with treats and over feeding her while they were gone. Kylo climbed on the bed behind Hux and draped his arms around his shoulders.

“Kylo, do you think they sell treadmills for cats?” Hux said, scratching Millicent’s ears. Kylo laughed in his ear and kissed his neck.

“I don’t think so Hux, but as emperor I’m sure you could commission one. A better question would be would your tiny princess stoop to using common exercise equipment?” Kylo said, pressing a kiss to Hux’s shoulder. Millicent gave Kylo a seething look.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Their dinner was here. Kylo stood to let the servant in to set their table and Hux set Millicent on the floor. She ran off to eat at the crystal bowl filled with tender meat that had been set down next to her water bowl. Hux noticed that large portion that’d been set out for her. He’d need to let the kitchen know they needed to put Millicent on a diet starting tomorrow. Hux stood and joined Kylo at the table for their evening meal.

* * *

 

Hux sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands while he walked back to Kylo and his apartments after yet another long day of meetings. It had been two weeks since they’d gotten back from the bliss filled month they’d spent on his honeymoon and the deluge of problems had just not let up. The rebellion had been quashed, but of course pirates had moved into part of Order space on the outer rim. Currently his fleet was trying to round them all up, but the pirates were nigh impossible to catch. It was almost more trouble than it was worth. Then again, it was important to protect his people and their interests from pirate scum. He wanted to avoid the laziness and corruption that had plagued the New Republic. He sighed and pushed open the door to the apartments. He was greeted with the sight of his husband naked in their bed lazily flipping through a book. Hux smiled.

“What a thing to come home to.” Hux said, slipping off his jacket and boots. Kylo set aside his book.

“I was wondering where you were. You missed dinner.” Kylo said, swinging his legs off the bed and standing, walking to his husband and putting his arms around Hux’s neck. Hux stopped in the middle of frantically removing his clothes. He hadn’t realized how late it is or how hungry he was. His stomach growled in protest. Kylo snickered. “Maybe you should eat first?” Hux huffed a little, Kylo taking his hand and leading him to the table where his plate had been placed on a warming tray.

Hux sat and draped a napkin over his lap while Kylo poured them each a glass of wine. In the middle of picking up his silverware to cut into the white meat that steamed on his plate he glanced at Millicent’s crystal bowl. It was still full.

“I suppose Millicent isn’t happy with the new diet.” Hux said, beginning to cut his first bite. Kylo sat in the chair across from Hux, taking a sip of his wine.

“Hmm, come to think of it, I haven’t seen Millicent since we left this morning.” He said, setting his glass down and leaning on his elbow. Hux paused.

“What?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“When I came back to the apartments she wasn’t on the bed. I had assumed she was just off cleaning herself. I didn’t see her come out for dinner.” Kylo stroked his chin.

Hux set down his knife and fork, resisting the urge to panic. Millicent was a spoiled brat, she never left the bed unless she was moved, eating, or using the litter box. Even more so, she never skipped meals unless she was ill. Hux pulled the napkin off his lap and stood stiffly.

“Hux,” Kylo said, sounding concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Millicent is missing!” He said, perhaps a little shriller than he had intended.

“Oh Hux, she’s a cat. She’s fickle. She must have just gone off to sleep under some bundle of clothes that struck her fancy.” Kylo said, rolling his eyes. “Sit down, eat your dinner, she’ll come out later.”

Hux glared at Kylo and stormed off. He crouched to look under the bed, then stood and went to the ‘fresher.

“Hux,” Kylo said, having moved to the door of the ‘fresher. “Please calm down.”

“I can’t be calm!” Hux said his panic growing. “My cat is missing!” He moved to push past Kylo but Kylo stood resolutely in his way. “Move out of my way you ass!” Hux shouted, pushing at Kylo’s well muscled arms. He wouldn’t budge. “Please?” Hux begged, tears filling his eyes. Kylo melted a little.

“I’ll help you look, but you need to calm down.” Kylo relented, dropping his arms. Hux took a few deep breaths and Kylo moved out of his way and grabbed his robe.

“I’ll look in the closet, you check the parlor.” Hux said, walking calmly but with purpose to their walk-in closet. On occasion Millicent had taken to sleeping in their laundry basket or on the various towels left around. The last time she’d gone missing when they’d moved in she’d climbed up onto a shelf and couldn’t get down on her own. Kylo had to use the force to help her. She wouldn’t look at him for days. Just as Hux pulled a bundle of towels down to check behind them he heard Kylo’s voice in his head.

_Hux, I found her._

It was strange; Kylo seldom used telepathic communication when they were in their own apartments. Hux tried to still his racing heart but he couldn’t help but be worried. Kylo only used that method of communication when he was trying to be quiet and avoid detection. Hux cautiously entered the parlor.

In the low light of the room he saw his husband crouched down pointing under their chaise lounge, his eyes wide. Hux rushed to his side and crouched himself. Hux’s eyes widened as well. There was Millicent on her side with six suckling newborn kittens. She was purring deeply, tail twitching, and a smug look on her face.

“She wasn’t fat, Hux. She was pregnant.” Kylo said, voice quiet, almost awed. Hux shook his head.

“How did she . . .” he began, stopping abruptly when he caught sight of the black alley cat peering through the window and at Millicent. Hux sneered, face going red with rage. He stood. “You!” He began to shout, moving towards the window. “You nasty little monster!” He shouted again. The cat stepped back a little, wary, but did not run. He wanted to watch his kittens.

“Hux,” Kylo beseeched. “Don’t yell you’ll scare the kittens.” Hux turned his head and shot Kylo a dirty look.

“Your disgusting little friend took advantage of my poor sweet Millicent,” Hux hissed. “I’m going to have that beast captured and put out of its misery.” He said, swinging his head back to look at the black cat in the window.

Before Kylo could bluster about Hux overreacting a mewl came from under the chaise. Hux crouched again to look at Millicent. She stared at Hux, a deeply sad look in her eyes. Her eyes were begging him not to kill Anakin. Millicent couldn’t talk, but if she could Hux was sure she’d be telling him that she loved the other cat. Hux rolled his eyes and huffed.

Hux stood, moving to the window. Anakin stepped back again, ready to bolt if an attempt was made to grab him, but Hux just opened the window and moved away. After a moment of hesitation Anakin jumped into the room and went to Millicent’s side. He licked her ear and curled himself up around the kittens next to her. Hux rolled his eyes and went back into the bedroom. Kylo followed.

“Well, would you ever think that the huffy Miss Millicent, princess of the realm would fall in love with some scruffy ruffian that came prowling around her door?” Kylo was smirking as he crossed the room to where Hux had sat down on the bed.

“I just don’t know what she could see in such a messy looking creature.” Hux said, crossing his arms and sniffing. Kylo laughed.

“Well, you know what they say, don’t you?” Kylo said, leaning over and placing a kiss just below Hux’s ear. “Like father like daughter.” Hux just rolled his eyes and turned into the kiss.


End file.
